Estrela da vida inteira
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Palavras difíceis de serem ditas, mas Aya finalmente consegue expressá las. Yaoi, Aya e Omi, fluflly, shortfic


**Estrela da vida inteira**

**(homenagem a uma pessoa especial)**

Nunca fui bom para expressar meus sentimentos, mas sinto agora tal leveza em minha'alma, que poderia fazê-lo como em um recital, observado por centenas de pessoas, sem constranger-me. Sim, sei que isso me é muito atípico, contudo, sei também que por ti faria de tudo, traria o Sol até você, só para não deixar que a sombra da tristeza invada-lhe, mudaria o curso dos rios só para que nunca temas ser visto com desagrado, por causa de nosso amor, reinaria sob o céu e a Terra, para simplesmente lhe dar a segurança de que nunca te deixareis e de que sempre, a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar, me encontrarás, pois podes confiar-me teus momentos mais importantes, teus sorrisos, tuas dores e teus sonhos.

Chega-me a ser impossível descrever nosso amor sem antes mencionar o véu negro que me cobria. Pois o farei neste momento, para que entendas como tu és mais importante ainda em minha vida.

Há algum tempo, quando a figura de um jovem feliz pairava sobre mim, envolvia-me com as pessoas como um menino envolve-se com seu cãozinho. Ainda não descobrira a dor da perda, tão pouco a imaginava. Foi então que meus pais morreram, arrancando-me boa parte de meus sonhos. Não muito depois fui privado da agradável companhia de minha irmã... A dor era tão grande, e a minha fé nos homens era tão pouca, que me decidi por nunca mais sofrer, nem que isso custasse-me o último pingo de sentimento que me restava. Entenda, foi-me muito difícil suportar aquilo, eles eram tudo para mim, a única coisa que realmente importava na minha vida. Por isso escondi-me com essa triste máscara fria, tentando proteger-me de futuras decepções e perdas. Meus amigos... Devo chamá-los de amigos, agora percebo... Sempre acharam que era rude e frio por ter tornado meu coração um poço de ódio, eu mesmo não ligava para o que eles pensavam. O fato é que essa não era a verdade: se assim o fazia, era porque era um covarde, que tinha medo de entregar-me novamente a outra pessoa e sofrer toda aquela terrível e angustiante dor.

Mas você existia e esse simples fato já era tudo o que precisava para voltar-me. Exatamente, desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, senti que não poderia me manter indiferente a ti. Mas não via-te como namorado, apenas como uma pessoa em quem podia confiar. Era um bom companheiro, estava sempre por perto para amparar-me, mesmo que nunca tenha lhe pedido, você estava lá. Pensas que não sabia que me seguias até o hospital, quando visitava Aya-chan? Ora, é claro que sabia, porém não lhe repreendia ou dava sinais de saber de tuas escapulidas porque me agradava saber que preocupava-se comigo, além de ter a sensação de estar protegido, pois você sempre seria o ombro amigo a quem podia confiar minha lágrimas. Com isso quero dizer que você sempre esteve presente na minha vida, ainda que achasse que eu não retribuía-lhe o carinho e a dedicação. Mas eu retribuía: não com atos ou palavras e sim em meu coração.

Com o tempo comecei a admirar-te mais. Não era apenas gentil comigo, mas com todos à sua volta. Tinhas sempre um sorriso a oferecer quando estávamos tristes e uma vontade de ajudar e tornar felizes o máximo de amigos possível. Como se não fosse o bastante, ainda tinhas a pureza na sua doce voz e os sonhos emanando de seus olhos. Cativam-me muito teus lindos olhos, que mais parecem um céu bonito e inocente, para o qual eu gostaria de poder voar e, assim, tornar-me livre. Não devo esquecer-me de mencionar o quão lindo tu és; és um anjo de sedosos fios de cabelo dourados, de corpo pueril prestes a virar o de um homem adulto, de mãos tão quentes e macias que revelam o amor fluindo em suas veias. Mas o maior erro seria falar somente de sua beleza e ocultar todo o resto que te torna tão maravilhoso. Por isso digo, repito, grito: tu és sonhador, carinhoso, sentimental, otimista, inteligente, batalhador e vencedor, és meigo e gentil, sabes lidar com os problemas, sabes ser amigo de verdade, tens capacidade para fazerdes o que quiser, até nas missões és astuto, és autentico, expressivo e corre por teus sentimentos de um jeito que me impressiona, indo da risada ao choro em questões de segundos. Muito, além disso, és VOCÊ, e isso me faria voltar a ti todas as vezes.

Quando esses sentimentos deram-se por ativos novamente em mim, temi. Temi amar e ser rejeitado ou, pior, te perder, como a meus pais. Tentei de todos os jeitos e maneiras calar meu coração, mas não pude negar-me este sentimento tão digno. Então, sinto muito se te fiz sofrer, não era a minha intenção, só queria afastar tal sensação de mim. Sabe, agora sei que existimos para correr o risco, pois não podemos reprimir essa coisa tão maravilhosa que chamamos de amor. A melhor maneira de pensarmos no amor é a certeza da perda, só assim é que damos valor à nossa existência e a de quem amamos, já que sabemos que cada minuto pode ser o final, o que nos faz aproveitar os mais pequenos, e nem por isso menos preciosos, momentos que estamos juntos. É por isso que não tenho mais medo de amar, pois a paixão e deixo claro, aqui, que a paixão não é momentânea e sim um estado eterno de nossos corpos e mentes de sentimentos e atos involuntários, desencadeando as mais diversas sensações enlouquecedoras avassaladora que sintia, e sinto, por você, me fez ver o quão magnífico é entregar-me a ti. Nem mesmo quando soube que eras um Takatori deixei que meus sentimentos por ti mudassem, pois não é como aquele que me fez tanto mal. Ao contrário você só me faz é bem e, para mim, sempre serás meu Omittich.

Gostaria muito de poder descrever-te o que sinto em relação a ti, mas só posso mencionar o que ocorre em meu físico, pois sei que estas sensações são descritíveis. Com relação aos meus sentimentos, já não tenho a capacidade de te dar a alegria de ouvir-me falar sobre eles, posto que sentimentos são mais que palavras, são sensações que nos acometem lá no fundo e que somente nossos corações podem compreendê-las, já que nossa mentes abobalhadas de amor não conseguem traduzi-las.

Com estas palavras tenho a intenção de que saibas que te amo; amo-te mais a cada segundo e jamais poderia viver longe de ti. Espero que assim não tenhas medo de que, um dia, por ventura, venha a te deixar. Não tem como isso tornar-se realidade, afinal você é a estrela que ilumina meu céu obscuro. Você é a minha estrela da vida inteira, Omi Tsukiyono.

_Omi, com lágrimas transbordando de seu olhos, caminha em direção ao seu amado e se lança a seus braços, sendo retribuído por um apertado e caloroso abraço de Aya. Emocionado por, finalmente, ter conseguido revelar tudo o que seu peito sufocava, Aya deixa as lágrimas rolarem livres por sua face, sem medo, pois a luz de Omi brilhava intensa em seu céu negro._


End file.
